


In his own way

by obviouslyelementary



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Angst, Canon Death, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Imortal Data, Introspection, M/M, Mortal Geordi, Not Dark I Promise, cannonically dead character, thinking about immortality, wondering about death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: More often than he would like to admit, Data found himself thinking about how fragile humans could be, and how easily they could die.It happened to Tasha.It happened to dr. Soong.It could happen to Geordi too.
Relationships: Data & Noonian Soong, Data & Tasha Yar, Data/Geordi La Forge
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	In his own way

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I just keep thinking about how Data deals with the possible death of everyone he loves I'm sorry.  
> (No I have not watched Nemises and I refuse to believe that Data died first)

More often than he would admit, Data found himself wondering about the fragility of his relationship with Geordi. Geordi was a wonderful partner, specially to Data, knowing him inside and out like no one ever did. He was kind, sweet, and did not care about Data's confusion or lack of human experience. In fact, Geordi seemed to thrive in the unknown territory, apparently having more ability flirting with an android than a human being.

They had been dating for a few months now, and despite the ease that came along with their new relationship, sometimes Data had to take a step back and wonder about the future. After difficult missions, or moments where Geordi was in mortal danger, Data was bound to think about what would happen if indeed Geordi ended up wounded, or even dead.

It happened to Tasha, it could happen to anyone.

Although Data still could not fully understand how deeply his android emotions ran, by now he was sure he had them. They were different than human's, less heightened, with different effects to his machinery, but he was sure he felt them. And he could not stop the feeling of emptiness whenever he realized that, sooner or later, by an accident or just human nature, he would be alone, without Geordi.

The realization hit harder whenever Geordi was in danger. At that moment, he was in danger, and therefore, Data began working harder at the bridge to get Geordi away from the problem. His hands worked faster than any human's by default, but in those moments, he surprised even himself by how quickly his positronic brain worked.

Due to a perfectly combined job from Geordi's incredible mind, and the captain's and Riker's quick thinking and planning, Geordi was saved with minor injuries that would still confine him to sickbay for a day or two, but with no risk of further damage.

As soon as the Enterprise was out of danger, returning to outpost 390, Data stood up from his chair and turned around to face the captain, who looked at him right back.

"Permission to leave the bridge?" Data asked. It was a silent plea to leave and check on Geordi. The crew knew about their relationship, but Data was not fully comfortable with sharing his intimate feelings openly to the crew. With a confused look that quickly turned into what Data could only assume was a 'knowing' expression, Picard gave him a nod.

"Permission granted. You are relieved until night shift" he said, and Data nodded before heading to the turbolift.

"Sickbay" he said, and the lift moved, taking him from the bridge to where Geordi was. When it stopped, Data walked out and headed into dr. Crusher's work station, finding himself heading straight to Geordi's side, despite the doctor still checking on his wounds.

"Oh!" Beverly squeaked, looking back to see Data standing right behind her. "Oh my stars Data! Please warn me when you get in! You scared me!"

"I am sorry doctor" he said, his eyes shifting from Beverly to Geordi. "I came to see Geordi."

"I know Data" she sighed and looked back at the engineer, who had a smirk on his face. "You saw him coming didn't you?"

"I absolutely did" Geordi chuckled, sighing as she kept scanning him. "Doc... can't I just take this to my quarters? This bed is not as comfy as mine."

"I would say no, because I know my officers and how they love to completely ignore what I tell them to do. But..." Beverly smiled, turning to Data who was just standing around "I know an officer that will absolutely do as I say, no questions asked. Right Mr. Data?"

"I may do exactly as you say doctor, but I surely will make an inquiry if I believe it is necessary" he said, and she sighed.

"It's a manner of speak Data... look, I will allow Geordi back to his quarters if you keep an eye on him, and don't allow him to leave his room for... ten hours. No work. He needs rest. Can you do that?" she asked, and Data nodded.

"Affirmative."

"Ten hours?!" Geordi whined, and Beverly looked at him with a frown.

"Ten hours. No less. You will go to your quarters, lay down and rest. I am being nice, I'm relieving Data from all his duties to be with you, so don't you dare complain mister La Forge" she said, stepping back and nodding. "You can escort him to his quarters Data. Call me if you need anything, or if he gets worst."

"Thank you doctor" Data said, his voice softer than usual, before he walked closer to Geordi and helped him sit up. The engineer sighed and groaned at the light pain, before leaning against the android. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah I think I can... and even if I can't I don't want you taking me like a princess to my quarters. I have some dignity to keep" he said, smirking, and with Data's help he was standing up. The android wrapped an arm around Geordi's waist, his hand holding Geordi's over his shoulder. Slowly, they made their way out of sickbay, and took more than twice the time they usually would to the engineer's room.

Once there, Data laid him down on his bed, and Geordi groaned, removing his visor and sighing to himself.

"Are you feeling pain?" Data asked, and Geordi nodded.

"Yeah I am. But nothing too worrisome. Hey Dee... can you sit down with me? Like... lay down? Make me company?"

"Of course. That was what I was instructed to do by the doctor" Data said, removing his boots and slowly laying down next to Geordi. The man moved, turning to his side with a hiss, before reaching over and taking Data's face on his hands. Since he removed his visor, Data concluded he could not see, and therefore was reaching out for some sort of touching-induced comfort.

"Were you going to stay even if Beverly hadn't instructed you to?" Geordi asked, and Data gave him a small nod. Geordi felt it, and a grin grew on his face. "Good. I was beginning to feel like I was your patient and not your boyfriend."

"Right now you are, technically, both" Data said, and the chuckle Geordi let out made him smile. "Your laugh is extremely pleasing to my programming."

He said it because he was honest, and he still was not used with keeping his thoughts to himself. But the was Geordi smiled and how warm his cheeks became made Data content.

"You are such a romantic, even if you don't know it" the engineer whispered, pulling Data closer gently and pressing their lips together. Data realized that despite being blind, Geordi had the muscle memory of closing his eyes whenever he kissed without his visor, and Data found that to be... endearing.

The kiss did not last long, and Geordi groaned softly when they parted, probably because of his sore state.

"You should probably lay on your back, in a more comfortable position" Data suggested, but Geordi pouted and whined softly.

"How am I going to kiss you if I have my face up to the ceiling?"

"I could lean over you. I do not tire" he assured, and Geordi smiled, slowly laying down on his back and sighing in comfort. As he previously said, Data leaned over Geordi, holding his weight up by his arms, and kissing him softly again, enjoying the sweet hum Geordi let out as their lips touched.

They remained like that for a while, kissing slowly, with no rush, until Geordi began to yawn in between the gestures, implying he was beginning to tire. The kisses became slower and with larger intervals between them, and Data watched as Geordi slowly drifted off into unconsciousness, falling into a light sleeping state.

As he did, Data allowed himself to lay back down, simply watching the man in front of him. He took that moment to wonder about how fragile Geordi was, how easily he could be removed from his life, like Tasha was, like Dr. Soong was. Humans were extremely delicate, they could succumb to diseases, wounds, their own immunity systems, and even if nothing of that matter attacked their bodies, they simply died of old age. It was a short, meaningful existence, that Dr. Soong probably did not want his creations to engage in.

Of course Data could die, he could be turned off, disassembled, or even destroyed, but those would be harder, more complicated scenarios, specially now that he was in StarFleet. Humans, though, died for absolutely nothing. It was a frightening thought.

And seeing Geordi asleep next to him, calm, relaxed, Data could almost imagine his dead form, like he could remember Tasha's, looking just like that: calm, relaxed, in peace. It was a frightening thought, one that Data could not stop returning to.

It was so frightening in fact that he could feel his insides burning, his circuits seeming to malfunction. When he ran a test, as he usually did, nothing appeared to be wrong, and yet he felt as if one of his main systems had been punctured by a lethal weapon. It did not hurt, but it sent warnings of malfunction and shutdown alerts all over his brain.

Closely to anxiety, as he had once realized in another similar situation.

Watching Geordi's chest lift and lower down because of his breathing seemed to lower his anxiety significantly, so Data decided to focus on that, counting down to the milliseconds, the pattern, the inconsistencies so typical of human bodies. When he noticed Geordi's entrance in heavy sleep, he reached out and held his hand, sure he would not awake his partner as he intertwined their fingers together, just for a sense of security.

Perhaps counselor Troi was right. Perhaps he should not worry about what had not yet passed, and wait until the time came to indulge himself in the thoughts of being alone. For now, he had Geordi. He wasn't gone. Data could still cherish their time together, and leave the wondering of the future for later.

For now, he would enjoy what he had to the fullest, as any human did. And he would love, in his own way.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated"


End file.
